


A Visitor from the Mirror

by amxh



Category: Crypt Fables, Crypt TV - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Just a lady in a mirror looking for a gf, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amxh/pseuds/amxh
Summary: You start making some unnerving discoveries in your apartment, and worry that there is an intruder waiting for you. Instead, there's a women in the mirror, and her intentions towards you are unclear.
Relationships: Mira Mira/Reader, Mira/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Visitor from the Mirror

You set your backpack down with a huff and collapsed onto the recliner in the middle of your dark living room, kicking the shoes off of your aching feet. Sitting in the darkness for several minutes the stress from the day slowly dissipated; between going to classes and working on campus there wasn’t much time for you just to relax alone. After the silence became too much, you turned on the TV and forced yourself to sit up, trudging to the kitchen to find a quick dinner, followed by the loud meowing of your cat, Shadow, begging for treats. 

Settling on leftovers that were now rotating in the microwave, you nearly jumped when your phone binged out of the blue. It was your friend, Ash, sending you a barrage of questions about the study guide for the exam tomorrow. Sighing, you replied that you would send him some pictures and made your way towards the desk in your bedroom.

As you went to take a picture of the notes, you noticed that several items seemed to be misplaced, your pens pushed to the side and one of your notebooks was even on the floor. Feeling a twinge of fear, you grabbed the baseball bat you kept next to your desk and slowly moved through your room, scanning through the bathroom, your heart felt like it was going to explode with how afraid you were at the thought of confronting an intruder. 

The fear slowly faded away as you cleared the last closet, nothing seemed to be out of place except for your papers, so you sent your friend the pictures and went back to the kitchen. 

“You’re really trying to give me a heart attack, aren’t you,” You laughed at your cat while putting down some treats. 

Sitting down with dinner and still feeling a little uneasy, you scarfed down the still hot food and facetimed Ash, who was obviously getting ready to pull an all nighter. 

“Ash, at this point I’m not sure the review will even help you, you know how brutal Dr. Smith’s exams are,” You said.

“Please don’t say that, I need to pass this exam or I’ll have to retake the class. Just help me understand a few questions from the review,” Ash pleaded, you rolled your eyes and agreed even though you had been studying weeks in advance. 

An hour later, you finally told Ash that you needed to go to bed.

“I have a class before the exam, I need to get to bed, but at least I’m not as freaked out now, going over biology notes is enough to slow down anyone’s heart rate,” You laughed, Ash gave you a confused look.

“Why would you be freaked out? You’re going to ace this exam,” He replied. 

“It’s nothing, when I came home tonight there were some papers and stuff out of place, but I think Shadow just jumped on my desk and knocked them off,” You explained. 

“That is unsettling, let me know if you need anything,” Ash said, then you both said your goodbyes and hung up. 

Sitting up and stretching, you cleaned up your plate and started to load the dishwasher when a clicking noise caught your attention. You checked your phone, thinking you had left the call open, but realized that the sound was coming from your bedroom. Nervously eyeing Shadow who was sleeping on the couch, you slowly walked into the room and turned on the lights. 

Everything was as you left it, so you went back and finished cleaning. The apartment you lived in was relatively old, so you assured yourself it was just your neighbors or the building settling. 

Deciding it was time for bed, you went to the bathroom and brushed your teeth, but as you turned off the lights you could’ve sworn something moved in the mirrors reflection. Still unnerved, you settled into bed for the night, not like it mattered as you tossed and turned all night. 

The next day you groggily made it through your first class, and met up with Ash to get some coffee before the exam. You told him about the strange noises that you were hearing last night, but both agreed it was most likely the apartment settling or the pipes. 

After breezing through the exam you made your way back home, feeling slightly apprehensive as you unlocked your door and stepped inside. Everything seemed in its place, setting down your backpack you went back into your bedroom, but when you saw a single red rose sitting on your nightstand you felt your blood run cold. 

Immediately you turned and left your apartment, calling Ash with tears welling up in your eyes. 

Before he could even say hello you cut him off, “I think someone got inside my apartment.” 

He hesitated, but then replied, “I’ll be right there, give me ten minutes.” 

Those ten minutes seemed to drag on for an eternity as you paced anxiously in front of your door, when Ash arrived he was obviously winded from sprinting up the stairs to your unit. 

“What happened?” 

“I’m not sure, I just got home and there was a rose sitting on my nightstand, I know I locked my door and windows before I left because I was still freaked out from last night,” You shakily responded.

“Ok, let’s both go in and look, maybe you just misplaced something and didn’t realize it,” Ash tried to rationalize.

“Ash, I don’t have any flowers in my apartment, how do you explain that?” You replied angrily, a little upset he was trying to blow it off. 

He shrugged and made his way into the apartment, you closely followed behind him as he cleared your small living room and walked down the hallway to the bedroom. Everything was clear, there was no masked invader waiting in any corner or any more hidden flowers. 

Ash examined the rose, “Are you sure this isn’t yours, it looks old,” He noticed the shriveling petals. 

“It just doesn’t make any sense, maybe I really am losing it,” You shook your head and grabbed the rose, immediately pricking yourself on a thorn. 

“Well, if it’s alright with I need to head out, I have work in an hour and need to run back home,” Ash said after he quickly examined the closet again, “If you need anything call me, I’ll keep my phone on.”

Reluctantly you showed him to the door and thanked him for rushing over, but the apartment felt smaller than ever when you closed and locked the door behind him. You picked up the rose again and looked at; it was still beautiful even with it’s curling edges. You placed it in a glass of water while you had a cup of tea to calm you down, then started working on homework. 

Before you knew it the sun had set and Shadow was circling you for dinner. You set his food down and decided it was time to go to bed. 

You settled in preparing for another restless night, but something falling from the bathroom counter caught your attention. 

“Really Shadow? You better not be knocking my toothbrush off the counter,” You said and waited to hear the cats bell approaching the bed. Instead, you heard that strange clicking noise again, this time louder and much closer to you. 

Quickly, you sat up in bed went to grab your phone, but a pale hand grabbed your wrist before you could reach it. Snapping your head up you were met with a set of white eyes that stood out against the pitch black of your bedroom.

The women before you had long dark hair and was wearing a white nightgown, her face had what appeared to be long cuts diving her face in half. 

Your scream was trapped in your throat at you sat there staring at her; the women still had a steel grip on your arm as she inched closer to you. 

Even though your limbs felt paralyzed, you quickly backed into the corner of your bed, trapped with a wall behind you and the strange woman in front of you. The strange clicking noise was obviously coming from her, but you couldn’t see her mouth move, it seemed like her faced moved in a way you’d never seen. 

“What do you want?” You managed to shakily ask, but instead of an answer the women continued to stare at you. Suddenly, she released her cold grip from your arm and slowly lifted it to your face, running her hand down your cheek. You wanted to scream or push her off, but it felt like your arms and legs were filled with led, and she was surprisingly strong given her thin frame. 

She inched her face in a little closer to your, and you suddenly hear a quick snap as her face split open to reveal a mouth filled with sharp teeth and the same white eyeballs staring you down. 

That was the last thing you remembered before passing out slumped in the corner of your bed. 

You screamed as your alarm started to buzz at 7:30 sharp, quickly jumping out of bed and running to your baseball bat. Clutching onto the cold metal you looked around your room, waiting to see the women from last night, but she was nowhere to be seen. The only item out of place was the rose, which was now sitting again on your nightstand. 

There was no sign that she had ever been there. 

Shakily you sat back on the bed and put your head in your hands, there’s no way you imagined all that, it was too real, you could still feel her hand on your wrist and the fear as she moved in too close. There was even a red handprint still on your skin, on the verge of being a bruise. 

You debated about calling the police, but what would you say? Yes officer, this strange woman whose face split in half left me a nice rose, could you please help me? 

That wasn’t going to happen. You even doubted that Ash would believe you. 

Regardless, you had to get ready for class, so you gathered some clothes and stepped into the shower, try to massage the kink in your neck from sleeping in the corner all night. The warm water helped alleviate some of your stress from the restless night. As you got out, your heart jumped into your throat. You tried to rub your eyes, hoping your grogginess was causing your mind to play tricks on you. 

Written in the fog on your large bathroom mirror was one word: 

MIRA

Staring for a moment, you quickly got dressed and left the house much earlier than usual, deciding that you would just stay campus for as long as possible. Sitting in the library you stared at your blank assignment, the feeling of hopelessness overtaking any desire to work. You knew after your classes and work you would have to go home and face whatever had decided to torment you. 

Your classes for the day went by too quickly, and before you knew it you had clocked out of work and were standing in front of your door, shakily holding your keys up to the lock but hesitating. You weren’t sure what would be worse, opening your door and seeing that women, or seeing nothing. 

Taking in a deep breath, you quickly opened the door and locked it behind you, forcing your head to scan through your living room and kitchen. 

Nothing. 

The only thing out of place was your cat sleeping on the counter top. There was no stranger waiting for you or any misplaced flowers. Even peaking your head into your bedroom all that sat on the nightstand was the same rose. You didn’t dare look in the bathroom to see if the writing was still there. 

You sat on your bed, and suddenly became overwhelmed with anger. You didn’t deserve to feel so scared and helpless in your own home. Human, monster, entity, whatever, you worked hard to be on your own and you would fight for your safety.

Clenching your fist you said in as stern of a voice you could muster, “Mira.”

You waited for a moment, and then said again, but louder, “Mira.”

Suddenly there was a low clicking emitting from the bathroom; you saw a hand seemingly emerge from out of the mirror, which was quickly followed by a long lanky form that easily crawled over the counter and onto the floor. She made her way towards you with fast calculated movements.

She was right in front of you now, and stood to her full height, towering over you. Her white eyes scanned over you, and in the light you could that around her pupils was red. The surge of courage you had felt moments before quickly vanished as she cocked her head down to look at you, a series of clicks filled the room. 

Even though your throat felt tight from fear, you managed to squeak out, “What do you want?”

Mira still stared at you, but slowly lifted her hand and pointed to you. 

“Me?” You croaked out, stumbling back, “Please don’t hurt me, I haven’t done anything to you”

Quickly Mira shook her head and walked over to your nightstand, taking the rose out from the water and holding it out to you. 

“You brought that… for me?” You nervously stared at her as she nodded, her eyes still glued to you. You slowly reached out and gently took the rose from her hand, “Thank you, it’s very beautiful.” 

You weren’t sure what to do next, Mira seemed to be waiting for you to do something as you stood staring at each other. 

“Uh, would you like to watch a movie with me?” There was still an edge of fear to your voice, but you started to feel more sure about yourself. 

Mira stood still for a moment, and nodded. 

Showing her to the couch you awkwardly gestured for her to sit down, which she did, and you could hear her making those clicking sounds every so often. She didn’t seem to care as you combed through the movie selection, you though that given the scenario it would be too cliche to pick out a horror movie, so you instead settled on drama. Mira declined any offers of food or drinks, and only took a slight interest in Shadow when he jumped up onto your lap and purred happily. 

Mira tried to replicate the noise, although her attempt was much more raspy and honestly scary sounding. You laughed anyway and tried to focus on the movie, occasionally you’d notice Mira shift her gaze to you, and then back to the movie.

When it was over you sat up to stretch, noticing how late it was. “Mira,” You said hesitantly as she turned her attention to you, “I need to go to bed, I have classes tomorrow, we can spend time together after that.” 

She seemed content with that answer, and followed you into the bathroom. As you brushed your teeth Mira somehow crawled back into the mirror, which was the most unsettling thing you’ve seen all night. 

That night you actually slept a little more soundly, although you still had many questions about Mira and why she was apparently living in your apartment. 

Surprisingly, you quickly settled into a routine with Mira; you would get up in the morning and get ready while she sat at the kitchen table, when it was time to leave she would touch your hand in her way of asking you to stay. Then when you got home from work or school you would tell her about your day, going into great detail about how stressed you were about some of the upcoming exams or stories from your classes you had with friends. 

At night when you’d eventually settle into bed, you’d feel Mira sit on the edge of your bed, her weight slightly shifting the sheets. Not that you minded, you enjoyed the company now. 

One day was different when Mira heard you open the front door, but heard a males voice shouting. 

“Would it kill you to say yes? Just one date, stop acting like a stuck up bitch and give me a chance,” A dark haired man yelled and pushed you into the apartment, you lost your balance and ended up on the floor with him towering over you. 

He closed the door behind.

“I didn’t even know you were in my class, leave me alone!” You tried to scrambled to the bathroom so you could lock the door and call for help, but the man had a steel grip on your arm. Without thinking you delivered a swift kick to his stomach and got up to run, but he slapped you hard before you could get very far. 

The man glared down at you and looked like he was going to say something, when his attention shifted to the hallway, his glare turned into a look of fear. 

Mira moved so fast you barely saw her, but soon she had her hand over the mans mouth in a vice like grip. He tried to struggle against her, and through his muffled yelling you heard what sounded like growling coming from Mira, and then a familiar snapping sound. 

Mira’s face opened up and sharp teeth latched onto the man's head, crunching as she bit harder and pulled him to the floor. He struggle for a moment, and then fell completely still. The now bloodied women in front of you dragged the man into a nearby mirror, and in a matter of seconds she came back out towards you. 

You weren’t sure how, but the blood on both the floor and Mira was gone. 

Mira’s eyes were filled with worry as she scooped you up and brought you to the couch, she was holding onto you like you were about to disappear. You absorbed what had just happened and buried your head in the crook of her neck, trying to hold back tears and failing. Before you knew it the sun had set, and the apartment was completely dark. You shifted in Mira’s arms while she stared intently on you. 

“Let’s go to bed,” You managed to say, feeling physically and emotionally drained.

She nodded, and to your surprise, picked you up again and carried you to your bed. Setting you down and getting into the empty space next to you. You didn’t protest when you felt cold arms wrap around you again, a soothing clicking sound filled the air and seemed to originate from Mira’s chest. Drifting off to sleep you knew that she was watching you, but you felt safe and content.

When you woke up you were still trapped in Mira’s grasp, she was noticeably cold against your skin but you didn’t mind. As you started to shift she loosened her grip and looked at you. 

You thought for a moment and then said, “Thank you, for yesterday. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you weren’t there Mira.” She pulled you into another hug and this time nuzzled her face into your neck. You felt your face turning red and you patted her back, “I’m going to take a shower, ok?” You cleared your throat and nearly had to pry her off of you. 

She seemed upset but stayed sitting on the bed as you gathered your clothes, thankfully it was Saturday so you could just throw on some shorts and a t-shirt. Hurrying through the shower and getting dressed, Mira was right by your side again as soon as you opened the door. She barely gave you time to brush your hair as she pulled you into the living room. You sat down on the couch next to her with a bowl of cereal and turned on the TV, you noticed that she sat close enough so that her side was pressed against yours. 

Finishing breakfast, you both sat in silence until you turned to her, “Mira, would it be ok for me to… see your mouth?” You weren’t sure if you’d offend her by asking, but you couldn’t get last night out of your head. 

Mira grabbed your hand as her face slowly split open again, revealing her familiar eyes and rows of sharp teeth, she gently guided your hand to her mouth as if to show you that she meant no harm. 

It felt like a mouth, the inside was smooth and slightly wet, so you gently moved your hand along her teeth. “Mira, you’re so breathtaking,” You heard yourself whisper and retracted your hand, she quickly pulled her face back together and stared at you. 

Had you said something wrong? Or hurt her feelings?

Before you finished that thought Mira shifted and gently pushed you down on your back, so that she was on top of you and you were comfortably laying against the couch. A strand of her dark hair fell and slightly obscured her face, so you gently tucked it behind her ear and looked up at her. 

“Mira, did I-” You were cut off when she pressed her lips against yours, you enjoyed the familiar coolness of her skin against yours so you wrapped your arms around her neck. Encouraged, Mira settled on top of you and deepened the kiss, you tangled your hands into her dark hair and returned the action. 

When she finally pulled away you sucked in a breath and thought about how red your face must be right now. Mira looked like she was waiting for you to continue, so you hesitantly pulled her face to meet yours again, feeling the lines in her face brush against your face. Not wasting any time she slid her tongue past your teeth and slid her hand up your shirt, causing you to gasp at the new contact. You groaned as Mira suddenly broke the kiss, but sucked in a breath as her mouth found its way to your throat.

You might’ve been scared to think about what you’ve seen her teeth do to people, but you knew you could trust Mira, and your judgment wasn’t exactly perfect when she found a particularly sensitive spot that caused you to let out an embarrassing moan. You felt her grin against your neck, she started to gently bite and suck at that spot. 

“Mira…” You said breathlessly, earning a series of loud clicks that added to the contact. 

The hand under your shirt was slowly starting to creep upward, when you suddenly moved to grab the edge of your shirt Mira was worried she had hurt you. Her concern dissipated when you pulled the article of clothing over your head, even though you were slightly embarrassed that you had opted out of wearing a bra that day. 

Both of Mira’s hands moved up to cup your breasts, and her mouth returned to yours as you moaned when she gently squeezed them. You felt an ache in the pit of your stomach that was starting to consume you as Mira’s tongue worked against yours, feeling yourself heat up as her thumb dragged against one of your nipples. 

“Let’s go back to bed,” You said between kisses, Mira didn’t need to be told twice as she picked you up again, which was something you could get used to. You didn’t have time to situate yourself when you made contact with the sheets, as Mira was back on top of you, and she trailed kisses down your collar bone. You laid back fully and wrapped your legs around her waist as she finally lowered her mouth to your nipple and began to play with it. Looking for more contact you lifted your hips against Mira’s and nearly melted at the contact. 

Suddenly Mira’s hands pushed your hips back down and looked up at you, enjoying how desperate you looked.

She had been so patient, waiting and watching you before she had decided to leave you a gift. The fact that you accepted her so quickly made it that much better, she wanted to savor every touch and sound that you were making beneath her. 

You let out a whine when she pushed your hips back down, but you could feel your excitement grow as she pushed down your pants and underwear. Tentatively Mira dragged two fingers across you slit, a content clicking settling in her chest as she felt how wet you were, just for her. 

You shivered as her fingers sought out your clit, circling the sensitive bud watching you try to muffle your moans with your hand. 

She replaced your hand with her mouth and slid two of her fingers into you, feeling you press up against her from the sudden change in sensation. You could tell by the look on Mira’s face that she was enjoying herself, she looked ready to completely devour you. She kissed you and, much to your frustration, removed her hand from between your legs. Before you could protest, she slid herself down so that her face was between your thighs.

Mira kissed and nibbled on your thigh, intent on leaving a mark until you let out a desperate breath, “Mira, please, I need you.” 

That was enough to push her to the edge as she immediately slid her tongue inside you, moving in and out to play with your clit. It was becoming too much for you as you desperately buried your hands into Mira’s hair, trying to push her face closer.

Mira didn’t mind, she could hear your breaths becoming more erratic as you started grinding your hips against her mouth. She focused only on your sensitive clit, feeling your legs tense around her as you cried out her name. 

Satisfied, she moved herself back up and peppered your face with kisses as you tried to catch your breath, shakily wrapping your arms around her. 

You both laid in bed, not caring about the time ticking by. You laughed suddenly, and Mira gave you a puzzled look. “I guess I’ll as to see your mouth more often,” You smiled and nuzzled into Mira’s neck, content with the happy clicking noises she made.


End file.
